candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga (abbrieviated as NCCS) is a fanon game by KawaiiNekomata which is planned to have more than 500 levels. As well as elements seen in Candy Crush Saga, new elements will be added to this game over time. This fanon was created on 8th November 2018. Level Types Returning Level Types Fanon Wiki Level Types Custom Level Types Elements/Blockers not seen in Candy Crush Saga All blockers and elements from Candy Crush Saga are in this game (including Toffee Tornadoes, along with some new stuff. (Note that this list is not in order of appearances). * Coloring candy and Jelly Fish - Identical to those in Candy Crush Soda Saga * Double Lock - Identical to a licorice lock, but has two layers. * Salted Caramel - Acts like a two-layered chocolate. * Wobbly Jelly - a 2x2 blocker that spawns jelly when adjacent matches are made. * Salted Caramel Spawner - Spawns Salted Caramel. * Golden Chocolate - Chocolate that is mobile, but grows two spaces after each turn. * Golden Chocolate Spawner - Spawns Golden Chocolate. * Coffee - Functions like Orange Soda from Candy Crush Soda Saga, but destroys special candies instead. * Jam Jar - Create adjacent matches next to a jam jar to fill a nearby area with jam. * Plate - A 2x2 blocker that rotates 90 degrees, along with the candies on top, after each turn. * Golden Plate - Functions like a plate, but is 4x4. * Triple and Colored Jelly - More info on page. Difficulty scale Each level (and episode) will be rated using the same scale as the Candy Crush Saga Wiki, along with a scale from 0 to 10. * 0 (None) - These types of levels are so easy that they can only be failed by pressing the quit button. * 0 - < 1 (Very Easy) - These types of levels have very little difficulty and will usually take 0-2 tries to pass the level. * 1 - < 2 (Easy) - These types of levels can be done in a maximum of three tries. Not much difficulty in this level. * 2 - < 3 (Somewhat Easy) - These types of levels won't take too long to complete and can take around 0-7 tries to complete. * 3 - < 4 (Medium) - These types of levels begin to have blockers which hinder the player's performance. Usually take about 10 tries to complete. * 4 - < 5 (Somewhat Hard) - These type of levels have blockers that are threatening or have awkward board shapes that make the level harder. Usually takes about 15 tries to complete. * 5 - < 6 (Hard) - These types of levels have blockers which will be difficult to remove or cope with, and/or have awkward board shapes that hinder progress. Usually takes about 30 tries to complete. * 6 - < 7 (Very Hard) - These types of levels have very threatening and frustrating blockers which hinder the player's progress. Can take around 30 tries to complete and to the point where players will give up. * 7 - < 8 (Extremely Hard) - These types of levels have blockers that enormously hinder the level and needs a good understanding of the board and enormous luck. Can take up to 100 tries. * 8 - < 10 (Nearly Impossible) - These types of levels are extremely frustrating to complete, even with boosters. There are blockers that notoriously hinder the player's progress, awkward board shapes and hard-to-reach places. These levels require excellent strategy, insane luck and lots of time. Can take hundreds or thousands of attempts to pass. Appear very rarely in the game and mainly appear in later levels. * (Impossible) - These levels cannot be cleared, even with boosters, cheats or glitches and will require a nerf. Has an undefined number rating and very, very rarely appears in the game. * (Variable) - These levels can range from completing the level in one try or can take many tries. These levels are purely luck-based and blockers may or may not increase or lower difficulty. These levels appear very, very, rarely, on par with impossible levels. Episodes Every five episodes make up one world. Category:Fanon Games Category:Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Category:Fanons created in 2018